Show Must Go On
by SweetG
Summary: -Shounen ai, Hikaru/Kaoru/Kyouya- There they were, not even physically together, but still enjoying each other’s company. And there it was again. The chilling sensation that crept through his body when he saw them.


**AN:** First Ouran Koukou Hostobu fic ever, show some mercy. Please xD

**_:::...:::_**

There they were, not even physically together, but still enjoying each other's company. And there it was again. The chilling sensation that crept through his body when he saw them. The awful feeling that spoke levels of loneliness, sadness, and overall jealousy.

When they happened to touch, even in a seemingly innocent fashion, when they would talk, or when they would (rarely) smile at each other. Whenever they would interact, his blood would boil, and his body would get cramps all over. His heart would start breaking, and his voice would hide deep down his throat.

It just happened. Like everything that was normal and reasonable. Like night coming after day, like sun rising at the morning, like flowers blossoming on spring. Normal.

And it drove him mad. It drove him mad, because he couldn't just make it _stop_. Make it stop like everything else he hated, or even disliked. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Wouldn't do that to someone whom he loved so deeply and much.

Because he was in love. And quite so. As much, he could tell. And, oh painful, painful destiny, could he be in love with someone who brought any more trouble to his life? Most certainly not.

But then, the truth was kind of different. Because _he_ really did not bring him _any_ sort of trouble to him. _He_ was all smiles, and cuteness, and mischief, and all things good and right he could think of.

He was merry and prince like, and perfect.

And also his brother.

His _twin_ brother, to be more precise.

And it didn't really matter to him. Because his love was deeper than any sea, bigger than the sun, and probably as pure and well intentioned as any fairytales one could be.

So, here he was... In love with his brother; brother who, by the way, had someone else in his heart. Someone who, as he could so clearly see, cared for him as well. Someone who loved him in return.

His auburn haired brother smiled at his love interest, coyly, and he felt a strong pang of jealousy strike him. A nasty bubbly feeling inside him. The feeling that kept telling him to "Just rip them apart!".

"Are you alright, Hikaru?"

It was one of the "o'hime"s they were hosting. He put on a sugary false smile, tinged with his trademark maliciousness.

"Of course I'm alright, princess! I'm just missing my brother, who seems to be far away in time and space, today." He added, widening his false smile as his customers 'aw'ed in unison, at his brotherly jealousy.

Kaoru then turned to look at him, his inner thespian kicking in.

"You know I'm not away from you, brother!" He stuttered, in his most convincing uke voice. "I... You know I... I can't be away from you!"

Hikaru's eyes glazed over. _I can't be away from you!_ Such a lie. He was apart from him now. More so than he'd ever been, maybe. And while sitting right next to him, how bitter.

He tilted his brother's face up, a slender finger on his chin. His false smiled turned seductive as he whispered some meaningless clichéd thing to Kaoru, eliciting loud gasps and squeals from every girl in the viccinity.

_Task done._

Kaoru smiled, his eyes sweet, and alive, and golden, and _oh so_ enticing. And Hikaru truly smiled, enamoured with every glimpse of his so-alike-him-yet-so-different twin's smile.

But then, that sweet gaze slipped from his face to land, quite discreetly, on _him_.

And _he_ let his lips twitch into the smallest of smiles. And Hikaru's insides churned, and it all turned green, and he was quite sure his cheeks were reddening out of pure unkempt rage. And his eyes narrowed, slightly.

It lasted mere seconds, he could tell so, because the "o'hime"s kept squealing, and crying little moe tears of happiness. It felt like hours, for him, until his brother refocused on him.

But he was already shattered. Kyouya had taken away everything that really mattered to him, already. Even during their "brotherly love" act, he now knew, his brother would think about the bespectacled, stoic host. Not _him_, not Hikaru, anymore.

The bitter moment lasted no more than a blink of the eye. When the princesses were done shedding their joyful tears, they had already switched on character again.

_The show must go on._

_**:::...:::**_


End file.
